Coerce
by Pachowable
Summary: He coerced their six year old son to get in trouble in school, and for some reason, Artemis just isn't surprised.


**A/N: Another piece for Traught Takeover. I'm just pumping these out. Thank you for reading and please review! **

Coerce

Artemis side-eyed her husband as they sat in the principle office of Gotham Elementary. Call it a wife's intuition, but she just _knew_ that her husband was the reason why her son was in trouble—_again_. More than likely it wasn't just because the two boys shared genetics.

_No_. It was probably because Dick had prompted their son to do something—_again._

"What did Tommy do this time, Mr. Harrison?" Artemis asked with a smile, hoping that whatever mess the two of them made, she could fix it.

"As brilliant as Tommy is, he is a headstrong _bug_."

_Obviously more of Dick's genes._

The principle shifted in his chair again, so he was sitting up straight and narrowed his eyes at the boy in between Artemis and Dick, "Are you even listening, Tommy?"

Tommy looked up from the paper clip he was playing with—was he making it into a lock pick?—and rolled his eyes at the old man. "Just because I wasn't looking at you doesn't mean I wasn't listening—it just means I wasn't looking at you. At least that's what Daddy always says to Mommy," he mumbled.

"_Tommy_," Artemis scolded.

He looked back up at his mom with his grey eyes and huffed, "Sorry mom."

"As I was saying," Mr. Harrison started back up, "Tommy got into a fight with his English teacher."

_Oh God._ Artemis knew where this was going. She shot a look over to Dick whom was grinning like the huge idiot he was.

"He used…_inappropriate_ forms of some words."

The urge to punch Dick right through the face was starting to get unbearable.

"He insisted that words like _aster _and _concerted_ were words. He then proceeded to back mouth to the teacher. We don't usually have to report this to the parents, but this has happened on numerous accounts and we would appreciate that you will take the initiative as parents to correct this. You may go, but please speak to your son about this."

Artemis said goodbye and thanked the principle and turned to stare at her husband who was sitting in the chair with his hand over his mouth like he was trying not to laugh.

It was _exactly _what he was doing.

She nearly grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of there like the dog he was. They were walking through the parking lot of the school to their car when Artemis finally decided to talk to him, "What did you do?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at her with the most shit eating-grin she had ever seen. _Ever._ "I don't know what you're talking about, Art."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but decided a different course of action was necessary. "Tommy?"

No. She was obviously _not_ grinning at the panicked look on her husband's face.

"What Mommy?"

"Did Daddy tell you to do something?"

"No, but Daddy paid me to do something."

"You paid our son to get in trouble at school?" Artemis gaped at him.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to see if they were teaching him properly."

"That is crap. You took advantage of a _six year old._"

(She couldn't help but notice Tommy sneaking behind Dick and reaching into his pocket to get his wallet. He pulled out a five and put the wallet back and Artemis was suddenly concerned how her son knew how to pickpocket. Was it Jason or Damian who taught him how to do that?)

"It was for the greater good," Dick insisted. If he had noticed his son taking the money out of his back pocket, he surely didn't show it.

(She was definitely going to have a talk with Jason)

"We are staying at Tim's for the night."

Dick grabbed onto her wrist and flipped her around, so they were nose to nose, "I have a better idea. Tommy goes and stays at Tim's and you stay with _me_."

"You _coerced_ our _son_."

Dick just grinned at her and brought her closer, holding her chin in his hands to bring her face closer, "He's not the only one about to be _coerced._"

From the car Tommy called out to him, "Mommy, is Daddy paying you to do something, too?"

Both Dick and Artemis snorted. "He's so your son," she murmured.

"Are you kidding me? He has the infamous Crock sass, so, again, Arty, we're sending Tommy to Tim's right?"

"This better not end up with me getting pregnant again."


End file.
